Through Hidden Eyes
by Jaymzy
Summary: Link and Sheik locked eyes in the temple of time. Zelda's disguise might as well not have existed as Link instantly recognized the princess, his first love. They fight to save Hyrule together, while avoiding and defeating Ganondorf's evil minions who are frantically searching for the girl hiding in plain sight. Altered Story line. Updated often. LinkXZelda
1. Light of a New Beginning

**This takes place right after Link enters the sacred realm. I had this idea and fell in love with it. This story will be updated regularly. Um... Oh! I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters... yet.**

* * *

Chapter 1. Light of a New Beginning

She waited. She sat on the ceiling of the temple. Holding on to the cold stone rafters with her feet and hands, staring at the stone in which the sword is normally held. Her head wraps leaving just enough space for her sight, and blond bangs, freshly 'cut' with magic. She had come out of hiding in this new disguise so she could lead her young minded saviour on his way. She remembers how much fire was in his eyes when they first met. How this young boy, no older than her, was so intent on fighting for the world he didn't know existed. How courageous he was. She saw this when she first laid eyes upon him in the garden. Someone she had never known, to be the only one to believe her. She trusted this boy with all her heart, and she had had no more than one conversation with him. She knew that they would be in an endless bond. She hasn't stopped thinking about him for seven years.

All of Hyrule had already gone to hell. It wasn't long before she had to go into hiding. Ganondorf was after her and she knew that. She also knew she was risking it by waiting for him in the exact place he was going to show up but she had to see him as soon as she could.

Then she was blinded. A bright blue light glared into her pupils. He shielded her eyes and almost fell off the two story high beam. She gained her footing and composure and looked back down and was blinded again, but this time with beauty. She saw this stellar example of a man. Blonde bangs dangling just above his eyes, peaking out of a forest green cap. Toned muscles coming out of short sleeves of a tunic that went part way down his firm legs. She shook her head back and forth and caught herself.

"Shut up Zel- Sheik." She corrected herself. She realized he was almost out of the room. She quickly popped down, and landed silently. But his intuition still heard her and he quickly turned around. Then their eyes met. She melted at the gaze of his crystal blue eyes. They saw right through her.

The legends may say what they say, that they didn't know who they were to each other. That during their entire endeavour he didn't know it was her. But they knew right away. He knew who she was. They knew what they meant to each other. And they knew it almost instantly. It was seven years of pent up emotion built up inside them. The dam burst, and the room was flooded.

"Zelda..?" He barely said, both with shock and disbelief.

"…Yes…" She said tears in her eyes. "It's been so long…" They ran to each other and met in a warm, long sought after embrace.

"You… remember me..?" He said into her ear.

"How could I forget? I've spent years waiting here for as long as I could!" She hugged him tighter as she finished her sentence. "I didn't think you felt this way about me. I…"

She was cut off by his tender lips on hers. They stood there in the temple, the light from the window glowing down on them, surrounding them, framing their moment in time. Their place in the world.

"Hey!" A shrill voice blared from the door of the temple. "Are you coming Link?!"

"Navi." Link muttered under his breath. "I have to go…" he whispered.

"But… But Link…" Tears formed in her eyes again. She couldn't lose him again, she just couldn't…

"This won't be permanent. I'll find you. At every opportunity I can. I promise. But I have a world to save." He let her go, put his hand on her chin and kissed her. "Our world." He smiled gently into her eyes, turned around and ran out of the temple. Zelda stood there. Alone. But for the first time in seven years… she was happy.

She looked out the window and with a flash, she was gone.

The silence echoed throughout the temple. Louder than ever.

Sheik appeared back in her cabin hidden away in the lost woods. She took off her disguise and was Zelda again. She didn't use magic, she was in no rush. She unwrapped her head and let her hair, still short from the transfiguration, fall back down. She looked at herself in the cracked mirror and smiled. She quite liked this roguish look she had created for herself. Her enchanting abilities have grown over the last seven years and she can change her entire appearance in a flash. But it was very tiring and she only used it when she needed to move quickly. She saved most of her energy for her much needed teleportation. She peeled off the tight clothes to compress her features, and stretched her arms. She was exhausted. She took off her undergarments and put on the tattered pyjamas. She looked around the cabin. Wood walls, worn furniture. She wasn't allowed to bring anything from her old life with her. Too suspicious. She liked the simple life but she was still accustomed to the high life of royalty. She lied down on her bed and finally relaxed.

"He's back…" She said out loud to herself. "He's finally back. And he loves me…" She tasted her lips and thought of him. She hugged herself and smiled at the memory of his embrace.

X X X

"What was that flash?" Navi asked Link.

"I don't know…" He said to her barely listening, His thoughts were elsewhere.

"Okay… And what took you so long to come out?! I was waiting here for like a minute!" Navi shouted. Link was caught off guard and snapped back into attention.

"I just aged seven years in what felt like seconds. I'm not used to this body." He lied. It was true he wasn't used to it but he knew Navi didn't see her. And he didn't want her too. He'd rather keep this a secret as long as he could. The less people who know about her, the safer she'll be, and Link cared more for her safety than anything.

"Okay, well come on. We need to see the damage." Navi exclaimed, trying to get Link out the door. He was just staring back at the room where he saw her.

Both of them wondering when they'd see each other again.

* * *

**Please rate and review! Whether you liked it or not! Any ideas or criticisms will be gladly accepted!**


	2. Lost in Hope

**Yah... Got kind of excited and had to post the next chapter up. I love the idea I came up with for this. **

**No. I do not have any affiliation with Nintendo. **

**So don't think I do.**

**Because I don't.**

* * *

Chapter 2. Lost in Hope

The sunlight streaked through the leaves of the trees. The light shone through the collection of tree trunks. The light glared through the window of her cabin. The light made her face glow. She felt the warmth of it on her skin and smiled.

She woke up gently to the sound of birds chirping and a breeze through the empty window frame. She got up and looked in the mirror.

"Ooh," Zelda said to herself looking at her reflection. "That is some hair." Her shimmering locks were in every direction. She had no idea what time it was but she did know that, "It's time for a bath."

She walked out of the cabin, in her tattered pyjamas, carrying a towel. She sauntered down a slope of a hill and to a warm spring she used as a bathing ground. Still secluded. She could be the only person in the goddesses' entire world to have seen this spring and she loved that.

Zelda walked up to the water, looked at her reflection and deep into her own falsely crimson eyes.

She looked around even though she knew she was isolated, being the shy and conservative royal she is. Seeing that she was obviously alone she slipped gracefully out of her clothes, left them on the bank of the spring and stepped into the water. It warmed her and made her feel relaxed.

She cleaned herself in the water and felt her body ease. She dipped her head under the water and opened her eyes, seeing the crystal clear fluid in the spring. She could see the edge of the spring as cleanly as possible. She came out of the water and regained her breath.

She finishes up and ascends out of the water. She wraps herself in the towel and walks, barefooted on the clean forest floor. She walked back into her open cabin and got dressed. She felt fresh again.

Then her thoughts turned to Link. She sat on the end of her bed and her mind ran around the idea of that man. Her knight in shining armour. Well… He didn't really have armour… but he still shined in her eyes. She then made a sudden realization.

'_He's going to be coming through here…_" She remembered that Link would have to come through the woods on his way to the first temple. She had a chance to see him again. She brushed her hair quickly and took another look at herself in the mirror and saw her regular clothes.

"Aw…" She commented out loud. "I have to change again."

X X X X

Link walked through the woods that he thought were familiar to him.

"So much has changed…" Link pointed out to Navi.

"I know… It's quite threatening. We don't even have Saria's song to guide us this time." She stated. She flew up higher above the tree line to look ahead.

"I'll keep looking around!" Link shouted to her, "Find me if you see anything!" He heard her say something in response but he couldn't make it out due to the frailty of her voice.

Link was most defiantly lost. The woods definitely lived up to their name. Every time he thought he knew where to go, he realized he circled. He was more lost than he had ever been before. He even came upon some sort of hot spring full of clear water. He dipped his hand in and splashed some on his sweaty face.

"I'm lost." Link admitted to himself. "Navi!" He shouted up into the air. Quickly he heard a twinkle as it grew closer from above. The ball of pale blue light hovered in front of him.

"Yes Link? Did you find something?" She asked curiously. She floated over to the spring. "It's very pretty but I don't think it's the temple…"

"No you stupid fairy." Link teased. He pointed up to the sky, "It's getting late. We need to find shelter."

The fairy agreed. She floated above him as the walked away from the spring. Just then there was a flash coming from a few hundred yards. Link ran towards it. Navi didn't know why he was running. But Link did. He had seen that flash the day before. He knew exactly what it was and he wasn't going to miss his opportunity to see her again. They arrived at a cabin, and to Link's dismay, it was empty. Link walked into the open door and noticed that it was obviously being used. So he sat in a chair, and breathed a deep sigh.

"What are you doing?" Navi enquired. "We can't stay here! It clearly belongs to somebody!"

"Well we have to. We have nowhere else to go and we need shelter. We stay. That's final." Link stated matter-a-factly.

"Fine." Navi huffed. "But I don't like it." She floated over to a small piece of cloth on top of a dresser and lied down. Her light quickly dimmed as she fell asleep.

Link didn't sleep however. He was tired, but stayed vigilant. Waiting for the flash of the light again. He was going to wait for her until she returned so he could hold her again. He knew she was here. He could sense it. He stayed in the chair just staring out the door.

He thought he could hear the soothing hum of a calming music through the trees that reminded him of home. The sounds wafted through his ears and made him smile for a very long time.

X X X X

There was a bright flash in a clear meadow outside the forest temple.

Sheik stood in the place where the glare of the light appeared. She blew the bangs off of her forehead to no effect. She looked around and saw that the guardian at the bottom of the stairs was still there.

"Okay, he hasn't been through yet." She hopped up onto a tree branch. She sat on it leaning her back on the trunk of the tree. She waited for hours. She waited so long it started to get dark but she wouldn't sleep. If she slept she'd miss him. To keep herself awake she reached into her bag and pulled out her harp. She played a soothing melody that wafted its way through the trees...

* * *

**See? See? It's a good story! Or maybe it's awful, I'm a little biased. Either way let me know! Rate, Review please!**

**Where is this going? You'll have to follow if you want to find out!**

**Thanks guys and gals!**


	3. The Legends of The Sacred Meadow

**Thank you to all of you who have been reading my story! **

**Please remember to leave some sort of review or comment letting me know what you thought about it. Even as a guest.**

**I've changed slight semi-side quest plot details and by that I mean removing them completely. **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 3: The Legends of the Sacred Meadow

Link still sat on the old chair.

Sheik still sat on the tree branch.

Navi began to stir. Her light started to grow as she got up. She looked around and saw Link.

"Oh good, you're up!" She exclaimed. "Did you sleep well?" She walked across the top of the dresser, still too tired to fly.

"No." He said bluntly. He was confused, he had no idea where she was. He knew he saw her flash.

"Why not?" Navi said worriedly, she didn't want her companion to be losing sleep. She hopped down off of the dresser and hovered over to him to land on his shoulder. "Did you want to rest here for a few more hours before we go on?"

"I do…" He started, "But I'm not sure about who may actually own this cabin."

"What do you mean?" Navi was very confused. She didn't think they had had any idea on who this cabin belonged to. "Whose did you think it is?"

Link was silent. He had already said too much.

"Link? Who lives here?" Navi was curious.

They had to leave. Link knew that if they stayed Navi would be getting more and more anxious about who was here.

"I feel like it may be owned by an enemy." Link didn't like lying to Navi, but he had to protect the princess from the words of the hot-headed loud mouthed fairy. He knew that she would get upset with someone and something would somehow slip out and she would be in danger.

"What?!" Navi squeaked. Nervously she floated over to Link's ear and whispered, "What makes you think that?" She examined the area with a quick head turn.

"I couldn't sleep at all. I feel like there's a um… dark energy or something here. It's throwing off my inner hero." He was quite proud of his new found story making abilities. They sure came in handy when keeping the existence of a person hidden. "Let's get out of here."

"But I need to clean myself. I'm a girl Link. I'm not flying around while I'm all gross and sticky." She huffed at him.

"There was a hot spring nearby." Link pointed in the general direction of the natural pool of warm water. "You can clean up there. Besides, I wanted to sweep through the area for clues anyway."

Navi nodded and flew away quickly towards the bathing ground. Link looked around for a piece of paper and a pen. He got writing.

X

Sheik sat on the branch playing her harp. She always got lost in the music and it took her hours to find her way out again. Once she snapped back into reality she noticed that it was bright out and that Link may have ran by her.

She frantically hoped down off the limb and ran down the stairs at the end of the meadow, tripping over her own feet and tumbling down the hard stone steps. She smashed the side of her head on the ground and left a dent in the earth. The guardian creature in front of her didn't even take notice in the event that happened only a few feet behind him.

She lied there in the dirt for hours. Unmoving. Sprawled out on the ground.

_Zelda found herself in some alternate world. Everything covered in a strange mist in which she felt refreshed. She looked around for any sign of life. There was none. _

"_What is this place?" She said quietly to herself. "How did I get here?" She thought about what had happened. She remembered being scared, and a feeling of falling and anxiety. _

"_By the goddess!" She said out loud. "I fell down the stairs at the temple! Oh no… am I dead..? What if I never see Link again?" Tears started to flood her eyes. She started to sob and she curled herself into a ball and cried into her elbows. Just then she heard a familiar voice from quite a distance._

"_Are you okay? Where are you, What happened?"_

X

Link and Navi aimlessly wandered the forest. Link took notice in the sudden stop of the music in his mind and was disappointed by the new silence in his head. He thought about Zelda as he walked. He thought about her eyes, their true colour not the scarlet she had made them, he thought about her newly transformed hair, or, at least he assumed it was new. He couldn't help but notice that she was constantly trying to blow it off of her face with little to no result. His train of thought was interrupted by his fairy companion.

"Where are we going?" Navi asked him, hoping to get an answer.

"We're going to the forest temple. We have to rescue the sage there. Remember? Rauru had told them him about the sages and how they had been trapped in the various temples throughout Hyrule while he was in the sacred realm. He was given the supplies he needed to enter some of them. A dead man's hookshot and an all-seeing eye. Things that Link personally thought to be useless and simply cumbersome but it didn't matter to him. He needed them apparently so he carried them around.

"I know that…" Navi sighed at the obvious response. "Where is it? And do NOT say in the forest."

"This way." He had no clue where it was.

"How do you know."

"I don't. I'm on Hero's Instinct."

"That doesn't exist." Navi uttered. Now she knew they were lost.

The duo wandered for what seemed like hours and, in reality, was. The sun had started to set yet again, but this time they didn't stop. The kept on going and exploring the forest until they came upon a large gate. In the middle of it was the Hyrulian Symbol.

"Is this it?" Navi queried. She stared at the gate, even if her glow made it unnoticeable.

"I assume so." Link responded. "Only one way to find out." He pushed the gate open with a creak, as if it hadn't been moved in years. "It looks so familiar." He said as he thought about where he had seen this place before.

"Hmm… It does doesn't it." Navi thought about where they were then piped up. "This is where we saw Saria and she taught us her song!" Navi shouted.

"Oh yah!" Link exclaimed. "I knew it looked-" Link was cut off by being tackled by a large creature with a spear. Link's sword flew out of the sheathe and on to the ground. The beast had fallen over during the tackle and was impaled on the weapon. Link lay unconscious on the ground.

_The world around him was cloudy, he could barely see the hand in front of his face._

"_Navi?" He said to himself. Where is that stupid fairy. Suddenly he heard the sounds of a crying woman. His Hero's Instinct kicked in and he shouted out. His voice echoed for a very long time. "Are you okay? Where are you, What happened?" _

**There!**

**Chapter 3!**

**What's going to happen?**

**Are they dead? (Probably not.) **

**Why are they in each other's unconscious? **

**You have to Follow and Review if you want me to work on it a lot quicker!**


	4. Unconscious Thought

**Thanks everyone for the great comments and reviews! **

**I don't know what I did to get such great fans so quickly. **

**I just met you guys but you guys are pretty freaking awesome.**

**Now, back to the story.**

**Both lovers have been knocked unconscious and are now walking around in some sort of shared dream world?**

**What? This is ridiculous and cheesy!**

**Why do you read my garbage? Lol**

**No. I do not own Legend of Zelda or this fanfiction. Oh wait. I do own this fanfiction. Still not Legend of Zelda though. **

Chapter 4 Unconscious Thought

_The world they were in was very fluffy looking. It was a very happy and positive place. It had a light pink tone to it and everything was in some sort of haze and blur. It was a lovely place that was soft and undisturbed. _

_Until now. _

"_Link?!" Zelda shouted into the vast space. She couldn't see which direction he was in because of the blur, nor could she tell where the sound came from due to the echo. _

"_Zelda...?" Link answered, "Is that you?! Where are you?"_

"_I don't know!" Zelda looked around her. There were no distinguishing features around her. Just fluff and haze. _

"_Okay…" Link stopped moving and thought. Maybe he could follow the sound of her voice. "Keep talking to me! Let me hear your voice!" He shouted to her._

"_Okay!" She pondered for a moment. "What should I say?" _

"_What?!"_

_Zelda was experiencing a moment of blank mind. She knew she had to talk about something, and that it could be anything. But she couldn't think of something to talk about. It was partly due to the excitement of seeing her love, but could be partly due to the possible concussion she experience falling down the stone steps. She also reflected on the idea that maybe she was imagining him. There was no possible way that the two of them could be sharing some sort of dream world, was there? She had to make sure that he was real. She shouted out into the nothingness, "Tell me something I don't know that you do and can prove!"_

"_What?" Link yelled again. "Why?"_

"_So I know that you're really Link and not a figment of my imagination!"_

_Link stopped moving. He had not considered the idea that he simply may have envisioned Zelda. He considered what he could tell her, and then had an idea. He vocalized it to her, "I wrote you a letter." _

"_What?" Zelda was surprised. She had no idea Link would be writing to her. How would he know where to send it? It's not like she was still in the kingdom. _

"_I found your cabin." He said, still unsure of whether or not it was indeed hers. I found some paper and a pencil and wrote you a letter. I left it on your under on your bed."_

"_You found my cabin..?" Zelda was absolutely shocked. "How? How is that possible?!" _

"_I was simply wandering the forest. I came upon a spring, and I had seen a flash, I remembered it from when you disappeared out of the temple of time, so I knew it was you. But when I went there you were gone. I was going to wait forever, but I had to get on with my quest. I was going to check on the way back to see if you had returned." _

"_Okay…" Zelda processed everything. "And you wrote me a letter?"_

"_Yes. But, you mustn't open it until this whole ordeal is over."_

"_Why not?" Zelda was disappointed. She wanted to read it as soon as she 'woke up'."_

"_Because I said so. It's my letter."_

"_Humph. Fine."_

"_So…" Link looked around him, "What is this place anyway?" Link still hadn't figured out how he got here. _

"_Oh, I'm either unconscious or dead, and I guess this is the place where your brain goes when it's outside your body." Zelda thought about what she said. "Hm… I might be dead. Wow… But, I have you here, so I'm happy… Wait… You're here. What happened to you?!"_

"_Oh… I have no idea. I sure hope I'm not dead. I was just walking into the sacred meadow when wham! Everything went black, and I showed up here." _

"_You're in the sacred meadow? Ugh, we were so close to each other. I fell down the stairs in front of the temple!" She started to blush, "So much for my sheikah training."_

"_You're here! Okay I have to see you before I go into that-" All of a sudden Link disappeared. _

"_Link..? Link, where are you?" Zelda searched frantically for her hero. She eventually realized that her search was futile as this strange world had no directions. She waited for a long time. What seemed like hours. _

_Until she too, vanished._

"…"

"…"

"…ink?"

"Link? Link! Link you're alive!" Navi was standing on his upper chest and leaning over his face. "Are you okay?"

"Wha…" Link was slurring his words, "What happened?"

"Oh Link, I was so scared…" It was rare that Navi was close enough to Navi to see her through her glow, but now he could clearly see how red her tiny eyes were. "This monster came out of nowhere…" She started to tear-up again, "It tackled you… You smashed your head on his shoulder, your sword went flying in the air. It landed beside you and onto the side of blade. And you didn't move…" She wrapped her tiny arms his neck. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Wow…" Link had looked over at the dead beast beside him. "That is one hell of a monster. Are there any more?" He asked while rubbing the bump on the side of his head.

"Yah… a lot. I flew up looking for any help. I think I saw a fairy fountain over the ridge but I didn't want to leave you at the mercy of all these monsters… There are at least half a dozen at almost every corner."

"Okay… Well we have to get to the forest temple."

"Right." Navi said shaking her head and floating above Link. "The princess is waiting."

Then Link remembered Zelda. How she was unconscious outside the temple. And how she needed saving now. Link quickly hopped up, then had to lean against the wall of the maze.

"Whoah, you have GOT to slow down Link. You just woke up! You were out for about an hour!"

"We have to go and help her."

"Who?"

"Um…" Link couldn't think straight. "There's a girl nearby who is also unconscious."

"How do you know?"

"I saw her in my dream."

"You shared a dream with somebody?" Navi was in absolute shock. She almost fell out of the air, "Seriously?"

"Yah… It is weird… isn't it? Maybe I made it up in my head…"

"Not quite…" Navi looked around her. "This is a sacred place. They say that those who are chosen by the gods have a special bond that grows stronger in places where they are present. This person, this girl could be very important to our travels. We have to find her!"

"Okay!"

The two of them ran through the maze, although simple, it was excruciating as it was full of monsters that ran at you on sight. They avoided them as best they could, and came off unscathed, with several close calls. They came upon a ladder and a set of stairs. Navi pulled on Link's tunic.

"The fairies fountain was just up here. If we can get a fairy now, we could use it to help this girl!"

"Good idea!" Link quickly climbed up the ladder and down a hole. He emerged with two fairies in bottles, he had used one of them to heal his skull and saved one for his princess. He hopped off of the ledge, ignoring the ladder and ran up the stairs. Then he saw her, still in disguise, sprawled out on the ground in an awkward position. Then he saw a monster, similar to the others, but much larger and not charging. He was holding a giant club and staring Link down. He let out a roar and slammed the club on the ground, shaking what seemed like the entire world. Then a shockwave of debris came rushing towards him. He jumped to the side, narrowly missing it, just in time for another one to come roaring in. He turned and kept running. The creature brought the club down on the ground inches away from him and Link was blinded with debris. Before it could bring the club back up, Link stepped on the club and as it was lifted he brought his sword down hard into the creature's forehead. There was an audible crack, which left the forest silent. A second crack wrung through the forest as Link, gaining leverage with his foot on the shoulder, ripped the sword from the monster's skull. The monster fell backwards and Link steadied himself on its chest as he came crashing down.

Link rolled onto the ground and beside who he knew was Zelda. He looked at her and held her face in his hands.

He opened the bottle with a pop, and released the fairy, the fairy flew over and onto the limp body on the ground.

She started to stir.

She started to move.

She spoke, "…link…"

"I'm right here my love…" He whispered into her ear. He kissed her on the cheek.

She suddenly awoke and looked him in his clear blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and they shared a long awaited kiss.

"What?!" Navi screamed at the two lovers, she flew in between them, pushing their faces apart, "What is going on here!"

Link looked at his companion, now remembering that she was there. "There's something I have to tell you, and you can't freak out…"

"You are the hero! You have to marry the princess you save! That's the prophecy that was told! You can't be frolicking in the fields of other women! Especially ones who are as manly looking as this!" She motioned angrily at the stranger before her.

Zelda only laughed.

"Navi." Link said to no effect.

"And you!" Navi got in Zelda's face, "You can't be going around kissing the crap out of heroes who are practically engaged to royalty!

"Navi!" The two of them shouted at the blue, but red faced, fairy.

"What?!"

"You have to promise you won't freak out when I tell you this." Link said to her trying to calm her down.

"What else could possibly shock me now?!"

"I'm not cheating on the princess." Link said calmly.

"You're going to lie to me you rotten little-" Link put a finger on her lip, which basically covered her whole face.

"Dear," He said to Zelda, "Would you like to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Navi was absolutely infuriated.

Very quietly, Zelda leaned into Navi and said, "I am Zelda."

Navi just floated there for a long time. She then said, so quietly that it was barely audible, "…You're Zelda..?"

Zelda nodded, "I'm in disguise so I don't die."

"…oh…"

Navi had been passed out for about 20 minutes when she woke up to the sound of a harp and ocarina, playing very strange and repetitive melodies. She hovered over to Zelda and very timidly apologized to her for calling her a manly woman. She accepted. Navi then hid under Link's hat and stayed there, ashamed of her rashness and anger.

Link had spent the time learning a new type of magic with his ocarina. It allowed him to transport him to sacred places within Hyrule that he had visited. He simply had to play a song and he would be taken there magically.

"The only problem is that I don't know all of the songs as of yet so I can't teach you any more." Zelda said disheartened.

"It's fine, they're a luxury anyway." He walked up to his princess, "Thank you very much my sweet." He kissed her, "But I have to go on to the temple."

"You can't get in without a hookshot."

"I have one." He pulled his out of his pack.

"Oh." Zelda said embarrassed. "Okay. Be careful." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said back to her. He locked the weapon onto a tree branch and walked into the temple. Zelda watched her life walk into that temple, fade into the darkness and disappear.

"Please be careful…"

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 4! It took me a while but a lot happened and it's my longest chapter yet. **

**So Navi knows, and Link is heading into his first temple (Which will have an altered layout concept different from the actual game). **

**I'm really happy with this chapter. Are you? **

**Let me know in a review!  
**

**And you gotta follow or... Um... You'll miss out on more of this awesome story!**

**Love you guys! **

**Thanks!**


	5. Haunted

**So, Link is entering the forest temple.**

**I have changed the idea of the temples into a more story friendly setup in which you enter a room where you fight the mini-boss, who is attempting to kill you before you get to the main boss, then you go on to the main boss. **

**The only issue with this layout is it doesn't really create a place for Link to acquire the equipment he gets in each temple so… for the purposes of my story, because it is my story, Link has all of his equipment "from the get-go". **

**I'm doing this because I write scripts mostly, so my writing tends to be dialogue heavy, and this allows more speech as opposed to long paragraphs of description and puzzle solving that you all already know the answers to.**

**Okay? Okay. **

**Enough about me, and my lazy story writing, on with chapter 5!**

Chapter 5 Haunted

Linked walked cautiously into a large circular room. He un-sheathed his sword and stretched out his shoulder. The room was dark and very quiet.

Navi flew out from under his hat, casting a glow on the ground which now allowed him to see it, covered in moss and dirt.

"This is creepy…" Navi said sheepishly. "I feel like we're being watched."

Link looked around and turned to his partner. "We probably are." He walked out towards four torches set at the end of the room surrounding a daunting elevator, all burning strange colours. The flames went out as he got close and it lowered down into the ground.

"Ha ka ka ka ka ka!"

"What was that?" Navi shrieked.

"I feel like we're in for a fight." Link swung his sword took out his shield.

Four voices echoed throughout the room.

"So you are here in our domain."

"Here to strike us down."

"Well it is we, who cause the pain."

"Just take a look around."

The room was eerily lit in four different colours around the room. All fogging together in the middle, where hovering torches floated together in their respecting corners of the center area.

Link shouted out towards the spirits. "Is this some sort of joke?! You think you scare me with your silly little rhymes?!" He started walking towards them, Navi floated close behind him.

"It's not intimidation dear."

"It really could be worse."

"Our minds have mixed and become clear."

"That's why we speak in verse."

Link had reached the spirits and slashed at one of them. It vanished into a cloud of green smoke. They all disappeared and Link was surrounded by a multitude of colours. He couldn't see anything when he was slapped across the face by a gold torch. A loud TING rang through the room. Link had hit the ground hard. He got back up only to be struck in the back.

Navi swooped around aimlessly through the smoke, looking for her companion. She caught a glimpse of one of the ghosts, distracted in her glaring down at the hero, and recognized her. She flew over to Link.

"Link! I know who they are and how to defeat them!"

"Well?!" Link was lying face down in the dirt at this point, constantly avoiding the hot metal of the torches.

"They're the Poe sisters! Joelle, Beth, Amy and Meg!"

"So?!"

"You must defeat them one at a time! Their power grows when their together, so you must divide and conquer."

"Okay. Which should I get first?"

"Joelle is the youngest, she is the red one."

"Got it." Link quickly gets up and runs out of the cloud. He shouts back at it, "Joelle!"

"Oh, he's calling for you love."

"He knows just who you are."

"You best fly over like a dove."

There was a short pause, as if the smallest sister was scared.

"I'll show him how to spar."

Just then, the green smoke had separated from the cloud and flew through the air. It came toward Link rather quickly. He had readied his sword and swung at the cloud, striking the torch and sending it flying through the air it dug itself in the ground. The amber smoke cleared.

Link stared at the poltergeist; he pointed his blade at her.

"Oh no. It seems he has our sis!"

"She'll make sure he falls."

"He just may end our shadowed bliss."

The ghost stared into the hero's soul.

"He doesn't have the-"

There was a swoosh through the air as she disappeared into a violent cloud of red as Link cut through it with his blade.

The ghastly flame in the half buried torch went out instantly. One of the torches near where the elevator was had lit itself. The same colour as the one the ghost was carrying.

All three voices came from the centre of the room.

"Joelle…"

"Sis…"

"He is going to pay for this…" The blue separated itself from the cloud and slowly made its way towards Link. Navi hovered close to him and whispered.

"This is Beth. She was the closest to Joelle. They had a bond."

"Okay." Link stared at the smoke, the flame glowing in the centre of it, exposing the sister's location. Link pulled his bow out of his pack and shot an arrow into the smoke. There was a piercing sound as the projectile struck its target. A flaming blue arrow emerged from the smoke and lit one of the torches at the elevator.

Both unworldly voices gasped in unison. A green cloud of smoke emerged from the remaining to colours, but before Navi could even give her a name, the flame of the spirit mysteriously went out, and re-lit its corresponding torch.

"What happened?" Navi asked Link. She stared as the green smoke dissipated from the room.

"I have no idea. But I'm not going to question it." The room filled with a thick violet smoke as the final spirit circled the room.

"You aren't as strong as you appear."

"In fact, you are much stronger."

"But you won't be an issue here."

"Because you won't be here much longer."

The words came from all directions, but they were the same voice. Navi landed on Link's shoulder.

"The last one is Meg. She is the oldest of the three and by far the most powerful. She is very skilled in mystical illusions."

"That's great…" Link said sarcastically. Four figures appeared through the cloud of smoke, all of them Meg.

"So you are the man that legends say,"

"Will become a Hero."

"But I can be sure that here today."

"You will accomplish," The four spirits all hold up their hands in the shape of an 'O' "Zero."

Link swung his sword at one of the spirits. All four ghosts vanished as soon as the blade touched the shadow of the ghost. This repeated several times. The ghosts all started to swing their lamps at him. Three of the phantoms may be fake, but their lanterns were very real.

"Ugh!" Link shouted, "How can I tell them apart?!"

"I don't know…" Navi said disheartened.

Just then three of the ghosts faded slightly, they didn't notice, but Link did. Link swung at the opaque ghost and it struck hard. The banshee screamed as she faded along with her lamp.

The four torches were lit and the elevator revealed itself. Link slowly walked up to it and went inside. The lift descended into the darkness. The empty room where the hero was then lit up for a second with a familiar flash.

XXX

Zelda watched as her hero entered the temple. She was planning on waiting for him. Sitting on a stump for as long as she could until she couldn't take being idle any longer. She hopped on onto the broken steps leading to the temple and snuck in.

She saw Link staring at a cloud of multicoloured smoke. She hopped up onto the rafters unnoticed and watched as he shot an arrow through one of the clouds as it came toward him, a blue one. It hit a flame and the creature inside the cloud was killed. Another cloud came rushing after her lover and she drew her own bow and took it out from above.

"No way you're having all the fun dear." She whispered to herself.

Link was then surrounded by a purple veil and she could no longer see him. She panicked with worry, even though she knew he could handle himself. She pulled a small spell book out of her pack and looked through it. She found a clarifying spell and went over it. She then cast it into the cloud and the cloud and all falsities inside it would start to fade. But, only a few seconds after she cast it, Link seemed to have defeated the creature and was already on his way downstairs. Zelda then realized that she had already risked too much by being in the temple so she vanished away to her cabin and waited for him. She knew that that would be his next stop.

XXX

The mysterious elevator landed on the ground. Link was surrounded by several paintings on the wall, each of them exactly the same. A threatening castle at the end of a gloomy, hazy road.

"I've had enough of this whole fog motive." Link said to Navi.

"Me too. I barely glow here." She giggled in response. Her laugh was answered with a bellowing chuckle.

"You. You are the Hero?" The voice was ominous and filled the room. Link looked around but couldn't place where it was coming from. "You're barely a man, and the sages expect you to kill beings, centuries into their training? This is going to be easier than I thought."

"If you've been training so long," The hero shouted to his foe, "Than why don't you come out and fight me like a real warrior and use that training?!"

"Hm… Fine than. That I shall." The creature phased into reality through one of the paintings riding a midnight black horse. Link immediately recognized him as the dark lord.

"Ganondorf!" Link screamed at his rival, "This war is ending sooner than I thought! You die here." He drew his sword. Ganondorf only laughed.

"You are dumber than you think, boy." He reached up and peeled his face off, revealing a demon like face under it. "You really think that our lord would face you so early in this crusade?"

"I face all my opponents like they are the dark lord. That's why I'm yet to be downed."

"Fine then boy. Prepare to meet your doom." He formed a staff in his hand and created an orb of electricity on the end of it. He through it threw it at one of the paintings. It disappeared in the castle. It then started to come out of the castle in another painting at alarming speed towards Link. He barely avoided it and it hit the ground with a crash.

"Okay, you catch on quick, for a child." The monster bellowed. He threw another one into a painting, and another at the Hero of Time. He dodged the first, but was struck in the back by the second as it entered the painting. He hit the ground screaming. Pain jolted through his back right through him. He twitched a little bit and started to get up; he readied his stance and faced the creature.

"Link!" Navi shouted to him, "That lightning is the result of black magic. You're sword is the blade of evil's bane! It should be able to repel it!"

Link was going to respond but the phantom beast had already hurled a ball of magic at him. He reacted by swiping at it with his blade. He struck it and the ball went hurling into one of the paintings. It went into the castle and out of another at Link. He swung at it again, but this time aiming toward the best. He nailed it in the right shoulder, hurling it off of its horse. The horse ran off into one of the paintings, not to reappear. Link ran up to the demon lying face up on the ground and put one foot on its chest.

"You're stronger than you look boy."

Link swung his sword across the creatures face.

There was silence as the creature melted away, until Ganondorf's real voice came ringing through the room.

"Congratulations, boy." He said, "You've destroyed my weakest monster. This is nothing compared to the other horrors I've sent to the rest of Hyrule. You will fail." The word fail echoed throughout the room. Link was warped to the Chamber of Sages where he learned that Saria was a sage, and she gave him his second medallion.

XXX

Zelda waited in her cabin for her hero. She sensed the evil leave the forest so she knew he was successful. She waited until nightfall, when he heard the jingle of his fairy.

They all had dinner through the night, sat at the table and laughed.

Navi was forgiven, the hero and his fairy now knew Zelda's identity as Sheik and all Impa had taught her about the Sheikahs.

It was as if, for the first time, the three of them were relaxed. That the world was at peace again. They promised to do this after every temple before they all went to bed, for a long awaited sleep. Link had curled up beside Zelda, and they held each other through the night.

**There!**

**This chapter took a lot longer than I thought it would, but It's hard not to make an action scene feel rushed. **

**No. They did not have sex. **

**I skipped over the chamber of sages scene because this story isn't about his quest for the sages. It's about Link and Zelda's relationship throughout that quest.**

**In other news, I'm going to try to update every Saturday. This schedule will keep me focused and keep my chapters a more uniformed length.**

**Leave a review.**

**Follow if you liked it.**

**Please don't just read and leave, You're feedback fuels my ego. :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Scout

**Hey guys!**

**I can't believe how many people like this story!**

**I've been working on this, and my other story quite a lot and I am quite happy with the both of them. If you haven't yet, you should check it out!**

**(Enough of this shameless placement of my other work)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Scout

He watched from the forest. He could see the hero, curled up beside a woman.

"Hmm…" He said to himself, "You may not be as pure as we thought…" His eyes cast almost a glare in through the window. Disgusted with this display of affection. He walked into the cabin, footsteps completely silent, as if they carried no weight. He entered the bedroom and stared at the girl. He couldn't tell who she was, but had to confirm with himself that she wasn't the princess. He walked away from the bed and looked through the dressers. 'These surely aren't princess clothes' he thought to himself staring at the tattered pyjamas and skin tight outfits. He found a pack full of weaponry: a knife, a chain whip, a compact bow and quiver full of smaller arrows. 'Can't be her.' He went to leave the room.

The girl stirred slightly and woke up. She got up and walked towards where he was standing in the door frame. She phased right through him.

She didn't notice.

He reappeared in the room and stood over the hero.

He whispered to himself, "I could kill you now you know…" He reached for his sword and gripped it. "But I can't. Bosses orders. I'm meant to survey. To see what it is your planning. You're lucky… for now. I'll get the order."

He walked around to the girl's side of the bed. There was an envelope on the end table. Addressed to 'You'.

"What's this?"

He picked it up. Opened it delicately as to not rip any part of the fragile paper. He read the note.

"I see…" He closed it and placed it back on the table. Turned to the hero fast asleep. "Where are you going to go?" He walked up to his side of the bed, "And when are you planning on leaving, brother?"

He walked calmly out of the cabin, phasing once again through the girl as she re-entered the room. He walked out of the forest calmly, without losing his sense of direction, and straight back to the castle to report his findings on the cabin.

"My lord." He said to the large man in front of him. "I'm here for my report."

Ganondorf stood in front of a large glass window, staring out at his destruction, he said to his scout, without turning to him, "Well? Report than."

"He is currently staying in a small cabin hidden away in the lost woods. I don't know whether or not this is a permanent residence but it seems to be. He is with a girl and-"

Ganondorf turned swiftly and walked straight towards the man in front of him, "A girl? Is it the princess?"

"No. She seems to be a fellow head of the resistance. Her wardrobe is full of clothes of the Sheikah and filled with stealth weaponry. I believe she may simply be support."

"I see…" The lord was clearly let down at this new information. He turned away from the man.

"But I believe he has some sort of _personal_ relationship with her."

This stopped the large man in his tracks. He quickly turned for the second time and grabbed the man by the collar, "What did you say?"

"I believe that they are together. In an emotional way." The much smaller man didn't even flinch.

"But the prophecy…"

"The prophecy could very well be wrong. Or…"

"This may not be the actual hero of time…" Ganondorf sped to his desk and looked at his map. "Where in the forest are they?"

The man pointed to a spot in the heart of the lost woods.

"Okay…"

"Shall we destroy it master?"

"No! Far from it! I want you to remove any of your scouts who may be in the area. We need to-"

"What?!" He was offended at the idea of stopping surveillance on the hero as soon as they had his location.

Ganondorf stared at him through stone cold eyes, "You **ever** dare to inturupt me again, and I'll kill you myself."

The man was silent, not with fear, but with anger.

"Answer me!" His voice rang through the room with a deep booming.

"Yes my lord."

"Good. Now, as I was saying," He turned back to the map, "We need to remove your surveillances so we don't raise his suspicions. We need him to feel save here. We have to keep him here as long as possible, and if what you tell me is true, that he is with this girl, than he isn't the hero, so he should be no problem to kill."

"Than why not kill him now my lord?"

"Because he is no threat, but the sages don't know that. We need them to waste as much time with him as possible. Our forces grow. By the time they realise that this is all a lie… there will be absolutely nothing that they can do." Ganondorf laughed as he said his last sentence. "Go give the orders. You are dismissed." He waved his hand signalling his right hand man to leave.

"Yes my liege."

Before he could go, he called the man back.

"Good work Dark."

"Thank you sir." The shadow left the room. Hating that he had to tell his scouts to remove themselves from the area. He so badly wanted to kill him. Seeing him enraged every fibre of his being.

He gave the order to his head scout and headed to the training room. He swung his blade at the dummy. Leaving scars along it's torso. He imagined Link on it and it released his anger.

Taking it out on his 'oh so pure' twin copy.

He left the training ground, and Dark Link went to sleep.

* * *

**I know it was a short chapter but look! Look! It's Dark Link!**

**You knew I couldn't do this without explaining what Ganondorf was planning!**

**I like Dark Link as a character, and always thought that he deserved a bigger role. So I gave it to him. **

**Sue me. **

**As always, rate and review! **

**(Also, this whole Saturday schedule thing kind of fell apart. It's good for you! It just means I update more often. I just couldn't wait until Saturday to put this up.)**

**(Also also, please check out my other story if you like this one and Majora's Mask… Sorry, I'm done now.)**


	7. Between The Trees

**SorrySorrySorry!**

**It's been a while.**

**That is due to a huge work load at school and at work and not at all due to me getting the new Fire Emblem.**

**Well… maybe a little.**

**Anyways, here you go! **

**Chapter 7!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 7: Between the Trees

Link woke up first. He lied there in the bed for a while simply staring at her. How beautiful he thought she looked and how he wished he could forget about all this and leave. He looked over at the letter on the nightstand.

"Soon enough," He said to himself, "Soon this will all be over."

He wrapped an arm around her and held her for a few moments before he got up and grabbed one of the towels. He walked by Navi, passed out on top of the dresser, and outside towards the spring.

Navi woke up shortly after. She stood on top of the dresser and rubbed her face. Her glow slowly getting brighter. She hopped down off of the dresser and glided over to the bedroom where she saw Zelda just pulling the covers off of herself.

"Morning!" Navi said to the princess.

"Moooooooorning" She replied yawning. "I hope you slept well."

"Very. Thank you for letting us stay here by the way. Especially after all of that… manly stuff…" Navi said awkwardly. She didn't want to bring up her little spasm when she saw the couple kiss for the first time, but she felt that she owed her an apology.

"Oh it's no problem." Zelda giggled, "It simply means that my disguise works."

"I guess that is true…" Navi started to blush, purpling her normally blue tint, "I'm still sorry though."

"Well thank you. I appreciate it."

Zelda was dressed, and Navi was reading a dusty old book that Zelda had gotten off of the bookshelf for her. She stood on top of it and turned each page with both hands. Link walked in, towelling off his messy hair.

"Good morning my love," He said to Zelda, who's response was interrupted by Navi jokingly answering,

"Good morning!" Navi had said, she giggled to herself and went back to her book.

"Very funny Navi." He walked by Zelda to the kitchen, kissing her cheek as he passed her. "What's the next Temple Navi?"

"The Fire Temple. Sheik said she was going to try to find it." They had to refer to Zelda as Sheik as to not reveal her true identity to those who might be listening.

"I know it's in Death Mountain." Zelda began, "But I don't know where in the volcano it is."

"Do you know the song to warp us there?"

"I'm going to look through all of these books and try to find out. They're all old legends of Hyrule, and I'm sure one of them will have the song in it." Zelda said pointing at the book Navi was flipping through.

"Okay, well until then we can just relax. Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"I would love to." Zelda replied.

The two of them ate a small breakfast and went out for a stroll through the woods, leaving Navi to look through a few books spread out on the floor, but she didn't mind. She needed to have a plethora of knowledge if she was able to help her partner.

Link and Zelda explored the forest. Careful enough to watch their steps, but careless enough not to see the shadow following them from above, listening in on their conversation from the tree tops.

"So what are the plans for Hyrule after the war?" Link asked his lover.

"I don't know. It's a plan we all will have to work out together."

"That's true."

"But you surely will have a say in it all."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll be made a noble as soon as this is done."

Link was shocked. "What?! I don't want to be some puffy noble wasting away in the castle!"

"Excuse me?" Zelda was offended, "Puffy noble?!"

"Yes! I want to go out and help people, not simply sit in a room for the rest of my life and talk to people I don't like."

"Well that is the life you must have if you wish to be my husband."

Dark was intrigued by this information. He was not aware she was a noble, or at least a part of the kingdom. He debated whether or not to stay and listen to the rest of their conversation, or go inform his lord right away. The latter won out and her faded away from the forest.

"Or," Link began, "You need to learn to live off of the land and do hard work if you wish to be my wife!"

"Oh yes. Because that is often the choice of royalty. To live like a commoner."

"A commoner? Am I not good enough for 'You're Highness?!" The last two words had a sting to them.

"Maybe not!" Zelda yelled at him. 'Not' echoed in the distance. Link looked at her hurt, wounded for the first time since he was a boy. "I… I'm sorry…" She said timidly to him. She hadn't meant to hurt him.

"…It's fine…"

"No it's not… I just meant that I'm not allowed to marry outside of the kingdom. I have to inherit Hyrule. My father's gone and I'm going to have a kingdom to run. I can't leave my people behind."

"And I won't leave my world behind." Link said to her, "But… that is a bridge we can cross once we get to it."

"Okay." She smiled, "There is no point in arguing about it now."

The two of them walked arm in arm through the forest, looking at the light in the trees, looking at the ground, looking at the wildlife, but most of all, looking at each other.

XXX

Dark faded into Ganon's Castle and walked up to the tallest tower. The organ playing getting louder with each step up the blood read staircase. He came to the colossal double doors at the top and slowly opened them.

"Milord."

The music stopped. Ganondorf turned around, "Yes Dark, where have you been?"

"I've been watching the hero and I think I have some valuable-"

The dark lord stood angrily and stomped his way to the shadow, "You've been what?!" His voice rattled the windows, shaking one from its frame to shatter on the floor.

Neither of them turned to look at it.

Dark stared up at the man, not moving, not afraid. "I've been spying on the hero and his companion." He said, almost challenging the Gerudo King in front of him.

"I told you NOT to go near them! We need to make them feel safe there!"

"But I learned some useful infor-"

"I don't want to hear it." Ganondorf waved his hand at him, passing mere inches from Dark. He didn't flinch. "Get out of my sight. And if I hear that you are anywhere near that cabin again I will end you."

"Fine." The shadow turned on his heels and left.

He already began planning what he would do next time he visited his reflection.

**There.**

**Sorry, it took so long, but Fire Emblem is really good….**

**I MEAN, I had a lot of work to do.**

**But I have the next few chapters already planned out and they should be up soon.**

**Please review!**

**I do answer every review I get** **when I have the time so if you have a question or concern you WILL get a response.**

**Till' next time!**


	8. Burning Desire

**Okay! Very sorry, about all of this, but I'm trying my best around this. I'm saving money for a new laptop and I should have one in a month or two. So sit tight, I have not given up on this or Tales of a Hero. They will come, I promise you.**

**But, for now, enjoy one of my favorite chapters for Through Hidden Eyes!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Burning Desire

Link and Zelda sat in the cabin looking over their plans for the next temple. They had just found the songs to take them to the next two, and wanted to get working.

"Okay," Link said to Zelda, "I want you to stay here and keep looking for more information. We need to get as much as we can. I also want you to stay hidden."

"I am hidden in the cabin."

"I'm not so sure anymore."

"Why not?" Navi said.

"I don't know, but every time we leave I get the feeling that we're being watched. So try not to arouse suspicion of yourself."

"Okay."

"Navi and I are going to go to the temple, and fight whatever beasts Ganondorf has put in there. We shouldn't be long; we'll come back, share a meal, and then go on to the Water Temple in the morning.

"Okay my love." She walked over and kissed him passionately. Navi hovered there awkwardly. "Don't be long."

"I won't. I love you"

"I love you too." She kissed him again.

"Oh for Nayru's sake can we just go?!" Navi shouted.

"Okay."

Zelda watched as Link and Navi played the song and vanished into thin air. They were gone, and again, she was alone. She sat on a chair and opened another book, scanning through it for any information on the temples. She eventually got up and started brewing herself a pot of tea. She thought she had seen a shadow pass over her window, but when she looked again, there was nothing.

X

Link and his companion arrived in front of the fire temple door.

"By the goddess…" Link said to himself. They had been there a total of thirty seconds and already he was sweating bullets. He quickly got undressed and put his Goron's tunic on. Navi watched intently as he got changed, and then caught herself and quickly looked away. "Ugh, that's better. Come on Navi, let's get out of here as soon as possible.

Link walked into the temple and into a room with a pillar in the center. At the top of that pillar was a ring of fire. The fire was odd though as it wasn't an orange or yellow hue, the flame he was staring at was a deep green. Through the flame, he could see the silhouette of a figure, seemingly spinning like a top. The figure emerged from the flames and landed in front of Link.

The creature was very strange. It stared at him through red eyes at the top of a very circular body, to match the sphere that was its head. The clothes that it seemed to wear almost looked as if they were made up of the green fire in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" Link said to it. The creature said nothing, it simply began skating around the room. Where it's feet glided, green flames spurt from the ground. It had gone around the room once when it passed by link, and clapped him across the face with a flaming hand.

"Ah!" Link fell hard and clutched the side of his face, now covered in ash. The creature came around again and Link prepared himself…

X

Zelda sat in her chair, and finished the last of her tea. She closed the book and decided it was time for another bath. She put her teacups away and then gathered her things. She walked over to the spring and undressed. She let herself sink into the water as always. She opened her eyes to the clear water, and looked around at the beauty of it.

Then she saw it.

A shadow. Almost a figure, that seemed to be watching her bathe. She swam up to the surface and looked for it.

She saw nothing. She told herself that it must have been a trick of the eye, played on her by the water. She continued to wash her body she emerged from the water once more, but this time, knew that she wasn't alone.

"Hello love."

She froze. It sounded like Link… but not quite… something was off. She turned quickly and saw him, the shadow. She screamed.

"Go ahead. Scream. Nobody can hear you," Dark hovered into the water with her, but the shadow remained dry. He whispered in her ear. "Nobody."

Zelda covered herself with her hands.

"Who do you think you are?!" She screamed, "This is no way to treat a princess!" The last words slipped out… She realized what she had done and her heart sank into her stomach. Dark's eyes widened.

"Princess..?" He stared at her; he looked her up and down. It made Zelda more uncomfortable than she had ever been. But she dared not move. "It all makes sense now. The prophecies ARE true… So that means he really is the hero."

"Who… Who are you..?" Zelda said timidly.

"Me? We don't have time to talk about me… Princess…" He smiled an evil grin on the last word. "Let us talk about you. I have many questions…

"Can I at least get dressed first… please show me at least some dignity…" Zelda had tears forming under her eyes.

"Aw…" Dark said playfully. "But you are such an attractive princess… I can see with the other me wants you so badly."

"Do you mean Link…"

"I might… why? Do you have other suitors?" Dark's evil grin stay plastered on his face.

"I-"

"Wait…" He cut her off, "I'm sure you do… you certainly have a darkness to you…" He placed a hand on her cheek, which sent a frigid shiver down her spine and into her soul, "Why don't you just run away with me. I'd never hurt you…" He pointed a small dagger at her throat, just enough to touch, "Not unless you deserved it."

"Just the thought makes me sick." She spit in his face. She did it to seem tough, but she regretted it instantly as he took the dagger and cut her cheek. Not deep enough to scar. But deep enough to hurt.

"Don't you dare try anything like that again you little bitch. Or I swear, by the goddess I will end you. Do you understand me?"

Zelda said nothing.

"I said, do you understand me?!" He screamed in her face. He was so close that she felt his hot breath on her face.

"…I do…" A salty tear rolled into her wound, and stung.

"Good… Now I wanted to ask you a few questions. Gather your clothes princess. We're going on a walk."

* * *

**THERE!**

**Oooh cliff hanger! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I do like this plot line and am going to go more indepth with it for sure.**

**See you soon!**

**Remember to review!**

**Thank you guys soo much!**


	9. Up In Flames

**So, I'm back with a vengeance! I plan on getting this whole writing stuff thing I started a while ago started again. (I apologize for that sentence) **

**So here we are, chapter 9. A big one, I think. I am growing quite fond of writing Dark as he is creepy but in a playful way. **

**Now, without further ado, the next, heart-pounding chapter. **

**A lot happens, so strap in. **

**Chapter 9: Up in Flames**

"Ahhhh!" Link screamed as the dragon swooped down on him.

"You have to hit it with the hammer!" Navi shouted to him.

"I know! I'm trying!" Link swung at the beast with the weapon, but the momentum alone almost took him down. "Ugh…" He said to himself, "Why does it have to be so damn heavy?"

Volvagia poured fire on the two, who very abruptly dodged the flames and came around only to have to avoid the boulders now falling from the ceiling, one of which landing on the Megaton Hammer in Links sweating palms.

"By the Goddess!" Link shouted over the sounds of the volcano, "It's stuck!" The rock lay on top of the end of the hammer, wedging it into the ground. He yanked on it, and it barely budged. "It's no use!" He said to his partner. He left the hammer where it was, and drew his blade.

"But… we need the hammer to defeat it!"

"Well we don't have the hammer!" Link was getting frustrated and distracted when Volvagia swooped down on them and dug a claw into his shoulder blade, partially picking him up, only to drop him onto the hard ground. He screamed out in agony. The beast came down towards him again, Link rolled frantically out of the way and the creature narrowly avoided crashing into the ground. It turned around and sprayed flames at Link. He took the full force of the fire into his shield, but it was almost pointless as he held the shield with his wounded shoulder. The fire forced him back and he tumbled across the hot rocks.

The dragon had flown back up into the air, and Link painfully drew his bow, notching an arrow and waiting. Volvagia rushed towards him, and opened its jaws to drown them in fire.

Link shot an arrow into the beasts open mouth.

There was silence as the beast fell to the ground.

Dead.

…

…

"We did it…" Navi had said to the hero. He turned to her angrily.

"We?! What did you do?!"

"Wha-"

"All you did was tell me to use the hammer!" He changed his voice to a mocking tone, "_Oh, Link use the hammer! _I know to use the damned hammer!" He bent over and started breathing heavily. It was partially hidden by the red tunic, but his shoulder was bleeding heavily.

"…sorry…" There were tiny tears forming in her eyes, "…I… I was just trying to help…"

Link saw the fairy and immediately felt bad for yelling at her. He reached out his arm, but his shoulder blade twanged in pain.

"Agh…" He grabbed his shoulder with his good arm. "I'm really sorry. I'm just… really stressed out."

"I know…" Navi said to him. She landed on his good shoulder. "I'll keep that in mind. Let's go back to the cabin. Zelda can patch you up."

"I hope so."

The two of them wandered out of the volcano. Their walk was generally peaceful. There was the occasional noise, but they were too battered to investigate. They looked off into the distance and saw the forest. A serene peaceful field that exploded into a wall of foliage. Link's shoulder was still bleeding but it had slowed dramatically along the walk.

They walked through the forest, listening intently for the sound of the harp that was their guide. But they heard something much more disturbing.

"Nothing." Navi whispered. "I hear nothing."

"Hmmm…" Link stared into the woods. Thoughts swarmed his head as to why there was no sign of the beautiful music he had been expecting. _Was she okay? Did she forget?_ _Did her harp break? Was she busy reading? How long had it taken for us to fight the dragon? Were we sooner than she thought we would be? Were we too slow? Did she think we were dead?_

"Link?" Navi had broken the silence and startled Link, causing him to jump, causing to further pull at the wounds on his shoulder. "Sorry…" She said watching his face contort in pain, "But I think I know where the cabin is. I can see the spring now."

Link hadn't realized it but the two of them had been wandering through the forest while he was thinking to himself. He saw the spring and knew he had to wash his shoulder out.

"Before we go to the cabin, I need to clean out my shoulder. I don't want to scare her with the blood."

"Okay!" Navi said enthusiastically. "I'm going to go and see if I can find a healing fairy to help you so we can save magic."

"Okay. Hurry back."

Navi flew away into the trees. But was quickly called back by a voice.

"Navi?"

"Yes Link?" She said hovering back.

"I can't take off my tunic with my shoulder…"

"Oh…" Navi started to blush, "I don't think I could…"

"Please. I need to clean up." Link looked at her, clearly humbled by his need for help.

"Okay…" Navi was uncomfortable, but felt excited at the same time. "What do you want me to do?"

Navi grabbed the bottom of Link's tunic and helped peel it off of him. She couldn't help but gaze at him, but quickly forced herself not to. When he was as undressed as he needed help to be, Navi quickly flew away without a word.

The water around Link had quickly turned red, but after an hour or so, was clear again due to the natural filter in the spring. For once he was relaxed. He was left alone with his thoughts yet again.

_I'm glad we have this place where we can be safe. I don't know what I would do if I had to do all of this without rest. That last fight was close. I almost got half my body ripped off. I don't know how I could go on if everything from here is just getting harder. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to fight. But, I am the hero. I fulfill a prophecy. I can't fail. _

_Can I..?_

That last thought rang through his mind for a long time. He shook it out.

_No. I can't think like that. I need to keep my spirits up. My confidence will make or break me. I will do this. I'll do this for Zelda. I need to keep her safe. _

Navi and another fairy came flying from the forest.

"Link! By the goddess, Link!" Navi's shrill voice was more panicked than usual.

"What is it Navi?" He said getting out of the water. He redressed as Navi spoke. She was too busy being horrified to watch him.

"It's Sheik! She's gone!"

Link turned to her so quickly his shoulder burned. He ignored it.

"What?!"

"It's true! This fairy saw some shadow thing take her away towards the lake!" Navi motioned for the fairy to speak. This fairy seemed even more timid than any fairy Link had heard. It glowed a faint pink.

"I… I saw her start to bathe… Not that I was watching! But I just noticed… And then this shadow… started talking to her. It had glowing red eyes like some kind of… demon." Link could hear the tears welling up in the fairies voice. "I didn't know what to do, or if they knew each other. But she looked scared…"

"Let's go!" Link was fully dressed and began running, blood was already showing through his tunic.

"Wait Link! This fairy can heal your shoulder first!"

Link was reluctant to get help, but did anyway. The fairy hovered around him and magic dust seemed to fall off of her body, covering his wound. It was a strange sensation but it was very soothing,

After wards his shoulder felt much better, it was still sore, and Link could feel the beginnings of a scar, but he could move it freely.

"Thank you very much." He said to the clearly exhausted fairy. Her light had dimmed enough so her body could be seen. She didn't say anything, she simply waved in substitute of a 'don't mention it'.

Link and Navi then set off for the Lake. They didn't know what was going to meet them there. But they knew that it wouldn't be pretty.

X X X

Dark threw the princess to the ground. He hands had been fastened with an empty magic. They were outside the water temple. He took his blade and dug a slash into the tree. He put her ropes into the gash, keeping her there.

"Don't move."

Zelda nodded.

Dark climbed the tree and then jumped off. Diving into the water. There was no splash.

Dark walked into the water temple. The first room was empty. There was a small pool of water on the ground. Sitting in the middle of the room was a frog like creature. With a long tongue. Dark knew this creature as the first guardian of the water temple that Ganondorf had put in place.

It also knew him.

"You're not supposed to be here Dark. " The frog had said to him.

"And why is that."

"We've been told to kill you on sight. He knows that you have been doing things you aren't supposed to. He wants you dead. You're no use to him now."

The words didn't hurt. They didn't make him scared or upset. Dark simply got angrier.

"WHAT?!" He screamed at the frog, "He thinks you can kill me? He thinks that any of his creatures are strong enough to match me in combat. Not a chance. Not a damned chance!" Dark drew his blade and pointed it at the frog.

"What are you doing Dark. You don't want to give him reason to hunt you. We've been told to warn you. If you simply leave, you will be left alone."

"I don't want to be left alone. If I'm to die, than I die in battle. Not hiding in a hole."

"Have it your way."

The frog spat a glob of poison at Dark. He swiftly dodged it and dug his blade into the belly of the creature.

"Yah. You are so strong." Dark said sarcastically in its face. "How easy it would have been to kill me."

"You're… Making a… huge mistake… You won't be able to take him…. On your own…" The frog had quickly bled out, and died in the water. It dissolved quickly and there was no trace of him, save for the blood.

Dark looked around the room, and washed his blade in the water. He snapped his fingers and the room changed. The walls seemed to disappear and become an endless plain of emptiness. And in the middle of the room a small island appeared, and a single dead tree sat at its center.

"Perfect." He said to himself. He walked out of the temple.

X X X

Zelda sat in waiting as Dark arose from the water.

"Come on." He said as he grabbed her by the ropes and threw her into the water. Zelda frantically panicked as her hands were tied and she couldn't stay afloat.

"Help!" She shouted.

"Shut up!" He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her underwater.

X X X

Zelda sat tied to the tree in the middle of the room.

"He's going to kill you." She said to the shadow kneeling down in front of her.

Dark leaned in to her and forced a kiss. A deep kiss. Every sense in her body seemed rotten. As soon as he moved from her mouth she spat all over the ground.

"You're so cute." He said to her as she spat into the sand. "You actually believe in fairy tales. The prophecy holds no truth. He's going to die. And you're going to watch princess."

"May the goddesses damn you."

"They already have my dear."

Dark could hear footsteps. He froze her voice with magic, then faded away.

A hero walked in.

** Oh snap! Here we go!**

** I always wondered why Dark Link was in the water temple, and not in the Shadow. So this is sort of the explanation I have come up with. **

** PLEASE review and follow. **

** I do reply to all of my reviews, so feel absolutely free to ask me any questions or leave any comments. **


	10. Of Shadows and Their Reflections

**So here we are, the fight between Link, and Dark. I've been looking forward to writing this scene for a while now. Sorry for the slow updates, as I still don't have a computer. I'm writing this from my girlfriend's house. But as soon as I have a new one (which I might soon) I will re-vamp my writing schedule. Thank you for sticking with it. **

**So, on with the story!**

Chapter 10: Of Shadows, and Their Reflections

Link entered the strange room. The ground was covered in a fog, and there was a shallow pool of water on the ground. The strangest thing about this room was the walls, because there weren't any. It seemed to be more of a field of nothing. In the middle was a small mound of dirt, and a dead tree standing at its center.

He didn't see Zelda as she had been made invisible and silent by the darkness that loomed over her. She tried to scream, to warn him, but the magic sealing her voice away was too powerful. Dark put his forehead against hers and put a finger on her lips. Neither of them could be seen, as the field of invisibility cloaked them both.

Link walked past the island and to the door on the other side. It was barred.

"Where is she..?" Navi trembled.

"She's here… I can feel it."

"Show time…" Dark whispered into Zelda's ear. A tremor ran down her back. He undid the silent magic and pulled out a small dagger, not big enough to kill, but large enough to wound. He dug a blade into her back. She screamed louder than she knew possible. The field was removed and Dark hid himself in the tree. He once again silenced the princess.

Link turned as he heard the cry and quickly ran over to the princess.

"Zelda! Are you okay?!" She didn't respond, which terrified him. He heard a snap of fingers from above him, he looked up.

"Link!" Zelda screamed as the shadow fell and buried another small knife into the hero's wounded shoulder.

"Agh!" Link yelled out in pain. He turned to the shadow who now stared at him from the other side of the island. He pulled the dagger out of his shoulder and stabbed it into the tree. The two stared at each other silently. Navi flew over to the princess and pulled the weapon out of her back.

"Ah, Link!" Zelda shouted, "He works for Ganondorf!"

"Not anymore, princess…" He hissed.

Link stared at the monster, and realized what he said. "You know..?"

"Yes. And after she watches the life drain out of your body, I'm going to torture her… have my way with her, and then throw whatever's left into the fires of Death Mountain." He smiled as he described his plan. "Ganondorf wants her for himself, but he wants nothing to do with me… so he can't have her."

Link looked at the shadow in front of him, and saw that it was a startling reflection of himself. "Who are you?"

"I am your shadow. I am equal to you in everyway, save for my intentions. This makes me far more powerful, because I am fighting for the winning side."

"You can't kill Link!" Zelda shouted.

"He's the chosen one!" Navi added.

"I can kill whomever I wish. Now shut up. Both of you." He raised his hand towards the girls and their voices died. "This is between the men."

"You are no man." Link spat, "You are merely the empty shell of a hero."

"Then you shall have no trouble defeating me."

Link drew his sword, as did Dark as if there was a mirror between them. Link ran towards him and swung his blade, the strike was countered with ease, sending Link off balance, Dark swung his weapon around Link's back, striking his shield, further weakening his equilibrium, knocking him to the ground. He drew an arrow and stomped on the hero's chest, pointing the sharpened tip in between his eyes. Link grabbed the shadow's ankle and threw it towards his other leg, knocking him off balance, and shooting the arrow off in another direction. The arrow went far to the right and stopped suddenly, as if it stuck into a wall that wasn't there. Link checked his good shoulder into the demon knocking him back. The hero then drew his own arrow and shot it, skinning his left arm. Dark yelled in pain, and ran towards him. He stabbed his sword at him but only made contact with air as Link jumped back, he then countered with his own stab but Dark did the same. The both just stared at each other now, both trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

"You can't defeat me." They both said at the same time.

"Why not?" Link asked, trying to stall while he came up with a plan.

"I'm you. I will live as long as you do. There will forever be a bond between us. I am you're shadow. You're reflection."

Link realized what he was saying. The two of them were perfectly matched, and the only kill would be a lucky shot. He knew his odds, and didn't like them. Link threw down his sword and shield and stared at the creature.

"What are you doing? Giving up?" Dark was confused, "No! You will fight me like a real hero!"

Link simply stared in silence. This infuriated Dark.

"Draw your weapon!" He shouted. It echoed seemingly to know end. He was becoming furious.

"No." Link coldly, "If you want to fight, then fight me, bare handed. No weapons. No tricks, just man to man."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Neither of us wants to win with a lucky strike, you know that. I know the odds, which means you know the odds. We are perfectly matched. No magic, no weapons, just hands.

Dark pondered this and realized that there was truth in what he was saying. He dropped his weapons, and snapped his fingers, cancelling the magic he was using to fight.

Zelda's hands were free, and she realized what Link had done. She conjured a spell and shot Dark with a beam of light that struck him through the chest, leaving a perfect hole.

"What?!" Dark shouted in confusion, Link ran up to him and grabbed the shadow's sword from the ground and pointed the blade to his neck.

"You fool." Link said, "You lost sight of what you were doing, you got greedy."

"You… You tricked me…" Dark had never felt so much pain as the hole in his chest the light made.

"Like you said, you're my reflection, I had to do something I wouldn't do in order to defeat you."

Dark felt so much hatred for him then than he knew he could. He could feel his life leaving him and knew that he was going to die. He didn't have the strength to curse him, or kill him with one last burst of energy.

"I'm going to kill you." Link stated bluntly, "Any last words?"

"If you could only barely defeat me, you have no chance against Ganon." Dark spat up at Link. Link made one quick swipe across the neck of his shadow and it disappeared without a trace. The room faded into a plain blue room, with a shallow pool of water, and one arrow sticking out of a wall.

"Link!" Zelda ran to her lover and embraced him.

The two remained like that for what seemed like forever, not saying a word. They only needed to be together. There were no words strong enough for how they felt.

**There,**

**I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I will try to update as often as I can.**

**Please review! And follow if you want more!**

**Even review if you are reading it long after I've posted this chapter, I love answering questions and hearing what you have to say.**

**I reply to every review I get so please leave one. **

**Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
